O meu amigo
by M.Sandes
Summary: Sirius e Remus descobrem que a amizade deles pode ser muito mais. Leiam !
1. Chapter 1

**Oii essa é minha primeira fic, então relevem um pouco os errinhos que essa é só uma coisinha que eu imaginei de uma hora pra outra.**

* * *

Remus sempre se perguntava por que protegia tanto a Sirius, protegia o moreno quando ele fazia besteiras, quando tirava alguma nota mais baixa, quando alguma garota se revoltava contra ele, em qualquer coisa que o amigo precisasse.

Sirius sempre se perguntava o motivo de se deixar levar nas brincadeiras de Remus, o motivo de sempre tentar provar para o castanho que ele podia ser mais, que ele podia ser melhor. Confiara mais em Remus do que em James ou em Peter, com James era por tratá-lo como irmão e não se conta tudo pra um irmão, já Peter nunca o agradou.

Andavam pelos corredores da escola, era quase verão e seus uniformes estavam meio abertos e as gravatas frouxas, os quatro rapazes riam uns dos outros enquanto lançavam feitiços bobos nos alunos menores, como trocar a cor dos cabelos ou escrever besteiras nas costas do uniforme. Remus fazia vista grossa para as brincadeiras dos amigos e por vezes ainda participava destas e Sirius o observava de canto de olho com um sorriso brincando nos lábios finos e desenhados.

_Ainda bem que temos esse tempo livre._diz Sirius com a voz meio cansada.

_A gente devia repassar os feitiços que a McGonagall passou ontem.

_Nem começa Moony, hoje a gente vai relaxar no lago, assim posso ficar de olho na minha ruivinha._ sorri James vendo Lily caminhar em direção ao lago.

_Prongs é o cara mais persistente que eu conheço._diz Peter balançando a cabeça fazendo todos rirem.

Foram para o lago onde se sentaram de maneira debochada afrouxando ainda mais as gravatas e abrindo mais ainda os uniformes, Sirius o fazia de maneira lenta sem desviar os olhos de um grupo de meninas que o observava com interesse.

_Padfoot, você devia ser mais discreto._comenta Remus bagunçando o cabelo do amigo.

Sirius volta o olhar para o amigo com um sorriso de lado, que logo faz Remus sorrir também.

_Elas não estão sendo discretas Moony, não tem porque eu ser._ele então volta os olhos para as meninas desabotoando os últimos botões da camiseta.  
Remus se deixou olhar o corpo desnudo de Sirius e sua pele alva, mas logo desviou o olhar pra James e Peter que brincavam com um pomo de forma escandalosa para chamar a atenção, de repente James para e diz :

_Vou falar com ela.  
Todos o olham com interesse e continuam o seguindo com o olhar até ele parar na frente da garota ruiva. Sirius e Remus trocam olhares divertidos e Sirius não pode deixar de reparar em o quanto o olhar severo de Remus ficava bonito quando está mais leve.

_Ruiva, eu sei que você deve estar cansada disso mas, quer sair comigo ?

Lily revira os olhos olhando o rapaz com reprovação.  
_Quer saber de uma Potter, eu saio, mas é pra você parar de encher meu saco com esses seus pedidos irritantes.

James baixa o olhar ao ouvir a garota e fala em seguida quase num sussurro.

_Não precisa ir não, se for assim tão difícil pra você eu nem quero mais sair.

Lily era apaixonada por James mas não o bastante pra acreditar que ele correspondia seus sentimentos, mas ver a decepção do garoto ao ouvi-la havia mexido com ela, e sob o olhar dos outros marotos Lily pela primeira vez sentiu que tinha pegado pesado com o outro rapaz.

_Desculpa James, eu não devia ter falado assim com você.

O olhar triste sumiu na hora do rosto do maroto e um sorriso enorme tomou conta da sua face.  
_Você me chamou de James._ e então ainda com um sorriso no rosto._Desculpo se você sair comigo!

A ruiva ficou vermelha e prevendo a reação da menina Sirius se levantou oferecendo a mão ao amigo pra que saíssem dalí, Peter já havia saído pra comer a muito tempo e em meio aos gritos irritados de Lily e a risada gostosa de James os rapazes deixaram o lago ensolarado e seguiram para o salão comunal abotoando as vestes .

Sirius se jogou no sofá de maneira descontraída e Remus se sentou numa poltrona com seu ar de adulto que se desfazia com um sorriso leve que brincava no rosto do rapaz que se lembrava que teria um encontro em algumas horas. Remus sempre foi inconstante quando se tratava de seus relacionamentos, ele não se deixava envolver pois sabia que não teria coragem de dividir seus problemas de licantropia com ninguém.

_Me conta Moony, com quem você vai sair?

_Já te disse que é segredo Paddie, não adianta insistir.

_Você nunca esconde nada de mim, seu lobo ingrato, ninguém esconde nada de Sirius Black.

_Cala a boca Sirius Black, como se você fosse grande coisa..._ri Remus revirando os olhos.

_Moony, eu vou relevar porque sei que você não vive sem minha ilustre pesssoa, mas ainda vou descobrir quem é essa garota tão misteriosa.  
_Eu te conto quem é Paddie, mas você tem que prometer não zoar comigo.

Sirius percebe o tom sério de Remus e o encara um pouco mais sério, e comenta irônico:  
_Até parece que você não me conhece, assim você me magoa Reminho...

Remus mostra o dedo pro amigo que se faz de ofendido, e rindo os dois seguem para o quarto. Sempre que tinham algum assunto secreto eles iam para o quarto e lançavam feitiços de proteção na porta, os segredos de Remus e Sirius nem James podia saber.Não que fossem grande coisa, mas eles preferiam assim.

_Então, quem é a "infelizarda" ?

_Thomas Kutron._confessa Remus num tom quase inalditível.  
_Quem ?

_Thomas Kutron._diz o garoto um pouco mais alto._Não é uma garota Paddie.

A gargalhada-latido de Sirius invade o quarto fazendo Remus corar de raiva.  
_Você prometeu, seu idiota.

_Eu sabia que você era safado lobinho, mas não sabia que você era curioso.

Remus mostra o dedo mais uma vez fazendo Sirius rir ainda mais.  
_Vai se foder ,Sirius.  
_Não precisa ter vergonha Remus, eu também já saí com um cara.

Remus o olha com surpresa.  
_Por que nunca me contou ?

_Tive medo de você se afastar, mas agora eu vejo que ia ser só mais um assunto que ia render uma tarde inteira.

_Quem foi ?

_Reid Fletcher.  
_Ele é bem atraente._brinca Remus.  
_Mas não beija muito bem._ comenta Sirius tapando a boca com as mãos em seguida.

_Foi só ele Sirius?

_Não, o Thomas também, e o John Paul Brender.

_Sirius você é gay?_ Remus pergunta rindo muito do amigo.  
_Digamos que eu não seja preconceituoso.

_Thomas beija bem?

_Beija, e é bem apertado, se é que você me entende..._Sirius comenta rindo baixo.  
_Como é o sexo Sirius?_os olhos de Remus brilham de interesse.

_Eu gostei de como você se sente tendo um cara gemendo de prazer por sua causa, o rosto do cara é impagável, Remmie.

_Você já foi passivo?

_Nunca quis ser com ninguém, acho que eu teria que gostar do cara e, eu acho muito difícil eu gostar de um cara a ponto de me entregar._ ele sorri piscando um dos olhos.

_Sirius, posso te beijar?

Sirius olha surpreso pra Remus, não que ele nunca tivesse imaginado um beijo com o castanho, mas sempre afastava o pensamento porque Remus era seu melhor amigo e era hetero,e mesmo sendo um pedido interessante ele sabia que pro outro seria uma experiência apenas e pra ele seria mais, seria matar uma curiosidade antiga, uma vontade antiga de saber qual o gosto do amigo que ele sempre achara atraente.

_Tudo bem se você não quiser, eu só queria saber como é._completa Remus vendo a falta de reação do amigo._Sabe como é eu nunca beijei outro cara e tudo mais...

_Desculpa Remus, mas é melhor não._ Sirius se sente envergonhado ao perceber que sua voz soara um tanto triste.

Remus sorri e então empurrando de leve o outro pelo ombro diz.  
_Me ajuda com uma roupa, Paddie.

De forma mais descontraída os dois começaram a procurar por uma roupa legal pra Remus e então ouvem James na porta aos berros e deixam o amigo entrar pra ajudá-los na missão de deixar o sério Remus atraente, não que na opinião de Sirius ele precisasse de algum ajuste.

Sirius olhava abobado o amigo vestir e tirar várias camisetas, Remus sempre foi indeciso. Ele tinha reparado que o castanho estava mais forte, mas nunca tivera tempo de observá-lo como estava tendo, e definitivamente ele teria beijado Remus se este o perguntasse outra vez se podia fazê do seu lado não parava de reparar no amigo, não sabia de onde teve coragem de pedir um beijo a Sirius, ele não queria assumir mas sempre soube que se sentia atraído pelo amigo mais alto e forte que ele.

_Vou com a verde._disse finalmente vestindo a camisa verde escura de James.

Sorrindo de lado Sirius observa o castanho abotoar a camisa, Remus percebe o olhar do amigo e passa a o encarar como se James nem estivesse no quarto e abotoando a camisa de forma provocante, observa o olhar de Sirius de seu peitoral para seus lábios e cora um pouco.

James observava a cena balançando a cabeça.  
_Se peguem logo.  
Os dois se viram pra James um pouco corados e rindo de leve.  
_Deixa de ser idiota Prongs.

_Concordo com Moony, você as vezes vê coisas.

_Se vocês dizem._então rindo um pouco James vai em direção da porta._ Vou ir ver a Lily.

Sirius passou a noite inteira pensativo e inquieto, a idéia de Remus com outro cara o incomodava de uma maneira nova pra ele, e Sirius teve que constatar que pela primeira vez na vida estava com ciúmes. Remus se divertia e se deliciava com cada beijo e toque de Thomas, era tudo novo pra ele, e não foi surpresa quando o outro garoto começou a se insinuar de maneira mais sexy pra ele, e muito menos que ele acabasse tendo sua primeira experiência homossexual com Thomas, mas mesmo com todo o prazer que sentiu e mesmo adorando ter tido Thom gemendo seu nome ele não conseguia tirar os olhos azuis de Sirius da cabeça e foi pensando nele que ele se despediu do corvinal e seguiu para os dormitórios aquela noite.

Sirius não tinha conseguido dormir, imagens de Remus com Thomas invadiam seus pensamentos o tempo todo e ele sentia uma pontada no peito, uma vontade de voltar no tempo e pedir ao outro que não fosse para o encontro, que ficasse ali com ele. Padfoot tinha finalmente entendido porquê ele sempre queria impressionar o outro garoto, ele gostava de Remus, não o amava, mas tinha certeza que não era só amizade.

Moony entrou no quarto tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, e no banheiro começou a tomar um banho e então as imagens da noite com Thomas foram sendo substituídas por imagens de Sirius o ajudando quando era menor tinha pesadelos horríveis, de Sirius rindo de alguma brincadeira dele e finalmente do olhar triste de Sirius quando lhe pediu um beijo e então entendeu que sempre protegia o moreno pois queria agradecer todas as vezes que Sirius o protegeu, e entendeu que teve coragem de pedir um beijo a Sirius não porque queria saber como era beijar outro rapaz, mas sim porque queria saber como era o beijo de Sirius. E deixando a água quente correr pelo corpo chegou a conclusão que gostava de Sirius, e que não era só amizade.

Se deitou na cama e ficou observando as cortinas fechadas de Sirius, e sem conseguir resistir seguiu até a cama do amigo, precisava vê-lo antes de dormir, abriu o cortinado lentamente e parou de repente ouvindo a voz rouca de Sirius que comia um sapo de chocolate.  
_Remmie?

_Posso me deitar?

_Deita ai._disse Sirius se afastando um pouco pra dar espaço pro outro._Como foi lá ?  
Os dois falavam baixo enquanto Remus fechava as cortinas e lançava um feitiço pra abafar o som das vozes dos dois.  
_Foi bom._Respondeu o rapaz pensando em seguida "Mas não consegui te tirar da cabeça".

_Você se beijaram?

_Fizemos até mais._Respondeu Remus se sentindo mal de contar isso ao outro.  
_Ah.

Sirius se virou ficando de costas pra Remus fechando os olhos em seguida.  
_Quer que eu saia?

_Por que Moony?_diz o garoto se virando com a voz repleta de raiva._Por que?  
_Por que o que?

_Você não se sente estranho com tudo isso?

_Me fala Padfoot, eu não to te entendendo.

_Não quero te ver com Thomas outra vez.  
Remus então entendeu, Sirius estava com ciúmes de Thomas, era tão obvio e então se sentiu muito mal.  
_Desculpa, não sabia que você gostava do Thomas.

_Não é dele que eu gosto seu idiota, é de você.

Remus olha Sirius por longos segundos os olhos azuis sempre o encarando de maneira brincalhona, a boca fina, os cabelos bagunçados, como Sirius era bonito, Sirius o correspondia com os olhos passeando dos lábios bonitos de Remus para os olhos castanhos sempre com um ar sério e misterioso, e sem pensar duas vezes Padfoot selou os lábios dos dois num movimento rápido e desesperado. Ao sentir os lábios de Sirius contra os seus Remus automaticamente fecha os olhos, ao perceber o outro também fecha os olhos encaixando as bocas e pedindo passagem com a língua, Remus entreabre os lábios e toca a língua do outro com a dele, e num beijo lento os dois se desligam de todo os resto. O toque dos lábios de Sirius era quase inebriante para Moony e o moreno beijava o outro de maneira firme e se sentindo cada vez mais sem chão ao mesmo tempo.

O beijo durou vários minutos, os dois passeavam as mãos pelo peitoral e costas um do outro, por dentro e por fora da camiseta do pijama, quando se separaram estavam corados e sem ar, se olharam por um tempo e então abraçados adormeceram com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

**Posso continuar a história se vocês tiverem gostado. Me deixem alguns reviews para eu poder melhorar a fic ou dizendo se querem que eu continue com ela.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo on…Mesmo sem nenhuma review! :D**

* * *

Remus acordou antes de Sirius na manhã seguinte e então foi tomado por pânico, Sirius havia meio que se declarado e aquilo o assustava muito, tirou os braços do moreno da sua cintura e foi caminhando até a cama com um ar pensativo. Olhou no relógio, ainda era muito cedo e o moreno dormia tranquilamente.

Ele também gostava de Sirius, disso ele sabia, mas não estava preparado para o que viria a acontecer em seguida, tanto uma rejeição por parte do Padfoot como por o inicio de um relacionamento ou algo parecido, decidiu então evitar Sirius, trocou de roupa e foi tomar café na cozinha, assim evitaria ver o outro no salão principal, ficou feliz em constatar que as duas primeiras aulas que tinha Sirius não tinha, pelo menos por algumas horas ele estaria livre de ver ou pensar no amigo.

Quando Sirius acordou percebeu que Remus não estava mais lá, achou que o amigo devia ter adiantado o lado e ido tomar o café, faltava apenas meia hora pra aula e Remus nunca se atrasava. Levantou-se, tomou um banho demorado e desceu as escadas com um sorriso no rosto, estava louco pra ver Monny de novo, queria abraçá-lo para ter certeza de que não estaria sozinho naquela situação.

Andou até o salão principal e chegando lá procurou Remus , acabou achando James e se sentando do lado do rapaz.  
_Bom Dia James, viu o Moony?

_Ele deve estar na biblioteca estudando, Pad.

_Vou procurar ele, depois a gente se fala Prongs._disse colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.  
Pegou alguns bolinhos de chocolate e seguiu procurando Remus por toda a biblioteca e jardins, mas desistindo em seguida, Remus devia ter ido pra aula.

Enquanto isso Remus andava pelos corredores pensativo, quando sentiu alguém tocando seu ombro.  
_Bom dia Remus._ sorria Thomas se aproximando e beijando de leve o rosto do castanho.

_Bom dia Thom._ Remus sorri mais tranqüilo._Dormiu bem?

_Não deu pra parar de pensar em você nem um segundo._sorri de maneira sedutora.

Remus sorri de lado e puxa o outro rapaz pra uma sala vazia. Achava que se passasse um tempo com Thomas poderia tirar Sirius da cabeça. Thomas era mais baixo que Remus, tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, era bonito.

_Gostei do seu cabelo hoje.

_Você é lindo pela manhã Remus Lupin.

Remus sorri galanteador se aproximando do outro com um olhar interessado e então colocando a mão na nuca do outro rapaz o beija com posse, sente o toque da língua de Thomas contra a sua e aprofunda o beijo o deixando um pouco mais rápido "Sirius tem olhos lindos", continua beijando Thomas "o abdômen de Sirius é muito atraente", coloca a mão dentro da camisa social do loiro sentindo a barriga lisa diferente do abdômen definido de Sirius, encosta o outro rapaz na parede parando o beijo com o lábio inferior do menino entre os seus.  
_Rem, quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo esse final de semana?

Remus encara o outro passando a mão pelos cabelos ajeitando-os.  
_Não vou te beijar na frente de todo mundo, mas posso ir com você.

_Eu esperava que você não fosse me beijar Remus, é o nosso segredo._então pisca para o castanho.

Thomas ajeitava as vestes enquanto Remus se despedia com um aceno de cabeça correndo para a aula de Aritmância. Do contrario do que imaginou passou a aula inteira pensando em Sirius, em onde ele estaria, o que estaria pensando e aquilo estava começando a o irritar profundamente.

Sirius assistia a aula de Adivinhação que acabara de começar ao lado de James e Peter, não sabia porque ainda freqüentava aquela aula, tinha certeza que nunca tinha visto nada nas bolas de cristal ou nas borras de chá.Àquela altura Sirius já havia chegado a conclusão de Remus devia estar o evitando e estava bastante irritado, ele havia se declarado, se exposto e até onde entendia havia sido correspondido, então onde estava Remus? Por que ele estava o evitando?

Levantou-se e pediu para ir beber um pouco de água, desceu as escadas para o sexto andar quando ouviu então a voz de Remus, se escondeu, Remus estava com Thomas, viu os dois entrarem numa sala, e resolveu espiá-los pela fechadura, se arrependeu ao ver como Moony beijava o loiro com vontade, saiu de lá extremamente irritado e se sentindo usado. Ele sabia que Remus era galinha como ele, só não imaginou que o amigo seria capaz de usá-lo.

Deu um soco forte na parede, e saiu de lá o mais rápido que pode e se surpreendeu ao notar que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, preferiu achar que eram por causa da mão que sangrava um pouco.Não queria voltar pra aula então foi pros jardins e se sentou na beira do lago, estava se sentindo traído, não que ele esperasse fidelidade de Remus, ele esperava respeito por parte do amigo, que pelo menos o outro fosse homem pra falar com ele no dia seguinte.

Um vento frio cortou o ar e bagunçou os cabelos meio compridos e ondulados de Sirius, ele sorriu triste. Depois de tanto tempo tomando todo o cuidado pra não se apaixonar por ninguém, mesmo já tendo tido namoradas, ele se viu apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, o único que ele não podia çou as pernas e abaixou o rosto, se sentia só.

Remus seguia para a aula de Runas Antigas quando olhou pela janela, gostava de ver o lago antes de ir pra aula, então viu que alguém estava na beira do lago, e como ele reconheceria aqueles cabelos bagunçados em qualquer lugar do mundo ele viu que era Sirius, e pela maneira que ele estava sentado ele não estava nada bem. Pensou um pouco e decidiu que se o amigo estava mal ele não podia deixá-lo sozinho, por mais que ele quisesse o evitar por muito mais tempo. Foi caminhando até o lago e parou em pé do lado de Sirius:

_Está tudo bem Paddie?

_O que você quer, Lupin?

_Lupin?_ perguntou Remus em tom ofendido._O que eu fiz?

Sirius se levantou, o olhar cheio de raiva.

_O que você fez?_a voz de Sirius estava carregada de ironia._ Nada não, você não me fez de idiota e foi se pegar com aquele veadinho numa sala vazia.

_Não te fiz de idiota Sirius, e a gente não tem nada.

_Eu sei que a gente não tem nada, só não achei que você ia me evitar como você faz com as meninas que saem com você. Eu não sou uma garotinha idiota, sou seu amigo.

_Você diz que gosta de mim do nada e ainda acha que eu sou obrigado a acreditar._ ri Remus com o olhar irritado.

_Se foda, Lupin, você o tosco do Thomas e qualquer respeito que eu ainda tinha por você. Você é um babaca.

_Você fala como se você não tivesse se pegado com o Thomas também, sabia que não devia ter te beijado, você é um gayzinho, sabia que ia acabar apaixonadinho.

Remus se arrependeu do que acabara de dizer, e antes de pensar em pedir desculpa sentiu o punho de Sirius contra seu olho, e num momento de raiva revidou, e quando perceberam estavam trocando murros e chutes pelo chão chamando muito a atenção, logo haviam vários alunos em volta deles gritando em incentivo.

__Petrificus totalus_._ouviu-se a voz de James apontando pra Sirius que batia com força no rosto de Remus que se protegia com os braços enquanto tentava chutar o outro.__Petrificus totalus_.

Quando os dois estavam imobililazados James berrou pra todos irem embora, o show tinha acabado, olhou os amigos e recebeu dos dois olhares muito irritados.

_Vou levar vocês para a enfermaria._diz Prongs balançando a cabeça.__Levicorpus._

* * *

**Se tem alguém lendo dá um sinal de vida ahashasa só pra eu saber se devo continuar.**


End file.
